Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?
by pndcntk
Summary: "Bagaimana ini" berlinangan air mata, "minggu depan kita menikah" memeluk dan mengusap kepalanya


Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

AU Omegaverse

Author's Note : Panda mau coba bikin plot yang agak2 nih, jadi jangan dipertanyakan yaa temen2 =]

Enjoy,!

**Lapangan Basket Gedung A Universitas Teiko**

"Taiga-nii, karena kau sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, maka aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kuberitahu." Sedikit malu-malu dan menunduk, surai coklat yang tersibak angin menunjukkan warna merah merona di sekitar pipinya, Furihata Kouki, sudah sejak kecil mengenal keluarga Kagami. Kakak perempuan Kagami, Victoria Tanya adalah sahabat baik dari kakak perempuan Furihata,Furihata Kiku yang sudah Bersama sejak bangku TK.

"Ada apa Kouki, kau terlihat senang sekali, apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah Akashi itu,?" sembari menyibak rambut merahnya yang basah karena keringat, Kagami Taiga menjawab dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Itu, hm, anu, um, Taiga-nii, kau tau kan kalau aku dan Akashi-san, um,itu Taiga-nii," tidak sabar dengan Furihata yang bertele-tele, Kagami pun memotong pembicaraan Furihata.

"Jadi apa, jangan bilang kalau kau hamil lalu anak itu adalah anak Akashi dan kau akan menikah dengannya dan dia akan menjadi Adik iparku,?" dengan sedikit malas Kagami memandang wajah Furihata yang secara tiba-tiba memunculkan efek kepiting rebus. Seperti terkena blizzard dadakan, Kagami langsung diam mematung dan shock, sangat shock.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Kouki, it's not a mere prank right, maybe this is april 1st?" Kagami yang masih kebingungan mulai berlagak seperti Gaijin, kemudian sambil memegang lengan Furihata, ia langsung mengguncah tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, kau ini masih mahasiswa tahun pertama, tidak aku tidak mempermasalahkan usia, tapi kenapa harus bocah Akashi itu, apa tidak ada yang lain, dia itu menakutkan kau tahu itukan, bagaimana jika dia tidak menerimamu, kemudian menelantarkanmu dan anakmu, lalu… lalu.."

"Tenanglah Taiga-nii, Akashi-san itu selalu baik padaku, perhatian dan tidak pernah marah, jadi tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Furihata berusaha menenangkan kepanikan Kagami. Maklum saja, selain instingnya sebagai Alpha, Kagami sudah benar-benar menganggap Furihata sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri, sejak kecil selalu melindunginya jadi sudah sewajarnya jika dia sangat overprotektif terhadap Furihata.

"Taiga-nii sendiri bagaimana dengan Kuroko-san,? Apakah sudah ada perkembangan dalam hubungan kalian,?" Furihata balik bertanya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, (entah kenapa Panda seneng banget bikin karakter Furihata Kouki jadi lebih gemes).

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil buang muka dan menunjukkan ekspresi malu seperti anak kecil, Kagami menjawab, "Ya begitu, hm seperti, nah pokoknya entah bagaimana bagus." Kagami tiba-tiba berpose seperti seorang detektif yang sudah berhasil menemukan pelaku pembunuhan, "Yosh,!"

"Apanya yang 'Yosh' Taiga-nii,?" Furihata jadi malah semakin menggoda Kagami, sepertinya kemiripan mereka ini malu-malu jika berkaitan dengan orang yang mereka sukai.

* * *

Rooftop Gedung H Universitas Teiko

"Jadi mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak akan memanggilmu Tetsuya lagi. Dulu memang aku pernah menyukaimu tapi terimakasih karna kau sangat keras kepala dan terus menolakku, akhirnya aku menemukannya, soulmate yang selama ini kucari." Sambil menatap langit menikmati angin yang menghembuskan surai magentanya, Akashi Seijuro, tersenyum samar. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Kouki, walaupun tidak pernah membicarakannya, aku tahu kalau Kouki selalu cemburu padamu, karena itu aku akan meluruskannya mulai dari sekarang."

"Bodohnya, lagi pula sebentar lagi, mungkin kita akan menjadi saudara ipar." Sedikit tersenyum, Kuroko Tetsuya, memandang screen ponselnya yang menunjukkan wallpaper foto Kagami yang tersenyum sambil merangkulnya.

"Kau benar Kuroko, baiklah kalau begitu kita sudahi saja pembicaraan kita disini," sambil mengusap surai babyblue Kuroko, Akashi tersenyum lembut dan berkata "sampai jumpa lagi Kuroko." Yang diusap kepalanya pun hanya menjawab "Un" karena masih sibuk memandangi ponselnya.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

**Kantin Gedung C Universitas Teiko**

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini-nodayo, sedang tidak sehat,?" Lelaki jangkung dengan surai hijau berkacamata plus membawa sebuah plushie berbentuk wortel, duduk tepat di depan Akashi.

"Ne, Shintarou, jika tiba-tiba kau tidak bisa menghubungi Takao selama beberapa hari, apa yang akan kau lakukan,?" tiba-tiba Midorima mematung, dengan awkward memegang kacamatanya kemudian berkata "Manamungkin hal seperti itu terjadi, jika terjadi maka aku akan langsung mengecek kerumahnya atau bertanya pada ibunya, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa-nodayo." Sambil berpura-pura memandang ke arah lain untuk mencari sesuatu, "mungkinkah, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Furihata,?"

"Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kouki, saat aku mencoba mengunjungi apartemennya pun sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab, kata pengurus apartemen juga sepertinya dia masih tinggal di kamar itu, saat aku mencoba untuk mencari kakaknya, Kuroko mengatakan padaku jika Kagami Taiga juga tidak bisa dihubungi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius, bahkan bisa dibilang mengerikan hingga tidak sadar jika feromonnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana.

"Hei, Akashi-san, bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu dengan feromonmu yang akan membuat seisi kantin pingsan nantinya,?" tanpa diundang, Kazunari Takao, langsung duduk dipangkuan Midorima, sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Takao."

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu tidak bisa mengendalikan diri seperti ini, Akashi."

"Mungkin benar katamu, aku sedikit kurang sehat."

"Ne, ne, Shin-chan, Akashi-san kenapa,?"

"Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu Furihata, kau tahu kan alpha yang sudah menemukan soul-bond-nya tidak akan bisa jika harus berjauhan dengan omeganya."

"Eh, are, are, sungguh, Akashi-san tidak tahu,?" Takao sedikit bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu Takao,?" agak sedikit terkejut Akashi refleks memandang Takao. Midorima ikut penasaran dan mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Itu, kau tahu." Dengan sedikit bimbang, akhirnya Takao memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. "Kou-chan akan menikah dengan Taiga-san akhir pekan ini, mereka berdua sudah tidak berkuliah di sini lagi."

Pyar!

Seketika pandangan teralih ke sumber suara.

"Eh, eto, ano.." sedikit bingung, shock, sambil membungkuk mencoba memungut pecahan gelas yang terjatuh, air mata Kuroko mulai meleleh.

Takao langsung menarik Kuroko dan memeluknya. "Kuroko-san."

Akashi terdiam, Midorima terdiam, Kuroko semakin terisak, Takao berusaha menenangkan Kuroko. Sungguh suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

**3 tahun kemudian**

**Osaka**

"Bukankah sudah waktunya kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian,? Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini, setidaknya lakukanlah demi Ikki-chan, bagaimanapun juga si aka-chibi adalah ayah kandungnya,lagi pula Ikki-chan cukup cerdas mengerti keadaan sebenarnya." Tanya, kakak kandung Taiga, sifatnya secara umum sedikit berkebalikan dengan Kagami Taiga namun mereka berdua memiliki temper yang sama.

"Benar apa yang dikatan Tantan, seharusnya waktu itu kalian meminta klarifikasi terlebih dahulu, jika ternyata semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja, bukankah yang kalian lakukan selama ini adalah hal paling konyol untuk membuang-buang waktu, bukan,?" bagaikan bunga mawar yang menyembunyikan duri dalam keindahannya, gambaran yang cocok untuk elegansi Kiku.

Belum sempat Kagami Taiga dan Kagami Kouki menjawab, Tanya langsung saja memutuskan, "Yosh, mulai dari sekarang kalian tidak boleh kembali ke Amerika sebelum kalian menyelesaikan urusan kalian di sini."

"Apa katamu, yang benar saja,!" Taiga langsung berdiri di depan dengan emosi.

"Kenapa, kau tidak terima, HAAAAA,?" Tanya yang merasa seperti ditantang langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah Taiga.

"Nee-chan, tolong hentikan mereka." Kouki panik langsung meminta bantuan Kiku, yang dimintai tolong hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup hentikan pertengkaran tidak penting ini..."

"Dad-dad, mommy, kalian bertengkar,?" sosok mungil yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan ekspresi yang kaget bercampur dengan takut dan sedih. Seketika kedua kakak beradik itu langsung berhenti dan tersenyu.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin dad-dad bertengkar seperti anak kecil." Taiga langsung menyambut si kecil bersurai magenta dengan retina mata secoklat Kouki dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya.

"Jaa, kalau begitu mommy yang mengganggu dad-dad,?" sungguh polos sekali bocah ini.

"Mommy mana mungkin mengganggu gorila, ya kan Okaa-sama." Sambil mengerling ke arah Kouki, Tanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, Ikki-chan, mereka tadi hanya bercanda saja." Kouki merasa lega karena malaikat kecilnya berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran tidak jelas tadi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Dengan gaya mengelus dada, Kagami Seiki, sungguh sangat pandai menirukan gaya orang dewasa.

'Kyaaaa, apa-apaan itu tadi, menggemaskan sekali' semua orang dewasa yang melihat pose Seiki menjerit dalam hati.

"Okaa-sama, kapan kita kerumah Noah-chan, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Wajah Seiki langsung berseri-seri jika mengingat tujuan mereka ke Jepang adalah untuk menghadiri pernikahan pasangan Murasakibara-Himuro.

"Ikki, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Tatsuya sore ini, tapi sebelum pergi kita harus pergi membeli hadiah terlebih dahulu untuk Noah-chan, bagaimana,?" Kagami Taiga, benar-benar tipe doting-father.

"Heh, seperti biasa moodnya berubah cepat sekali, pokoknya kalian tidak boleh kembali ke Amerika sebelum urusan kalian selesai, mengerti,?" sekali lagi Tanya memastikan, setidaknya mereka akan menjawab, kan,?

"Baiklah Tanya-nee." Kouki yang sudah menjawab kemudian berpamitan dengan kedua kakak perempuannya.

"Sungguh merepotkan."

"Ara, ara, mereka sungguh manis." Sambil duduk dan membereskan meja. Kiku lalu bertanya kepada Tanya. "Kau yakin,?"

"Kau tahu Kiku, orang paling merepotkan di dunia ini adalah orang yang menyangkal perasaannya sendiri."

"Pengertian sekali."

"Lagi pula, selama ini aku selalu berhubungan dengan adiknya tsunderella, jadi aku sudah benar-benar mengerti situasinya. Baik yang disini ataupun yang disana, semuanya sungguh merepotkan."

"Jangan bilang kalau dari awal kau sudah mengetahui semuanya,?" Kiku tiba-tiba langsung berdiri setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Busted,?"

* * *

**Kediaman Murasakibara**

"Noah, aku datang berkunjung." Langsung saja si kecil Seiki berlari masuk mencari Noah begitu pintu dibuka oleh pemilik rumah.

"Selamat datang, ayo silahkan masuk." Himuro Tatsuya, calon istri dari Murasaki Bara Atsushi, mempersilakan pasangan Kagami untuk masuk.

"Ini aku bawakan oleh-olah." Kouki memberikan oleh-oleh kepada Tatsuya sebelum mempersilakan diri masuk.

"Wah, terimakasih."

"Jadi bagaimana persiapan pernikahan kalian,?" belum sempat duduk, sesosok raksasa muncul entah dari mana asalnya.

"Areeeee, Kaga-chin, ngapain kesini,?"

"Seiki ingin sekali bertemu Noah, jadi mumpung kami sedang di Jepang dan mumpung juga kami akan menghadiri pernikahan kalian, makanya kami mampir kemari."

"Aku kira kalian ingin melamar putra kami untuk Ikki-chan." Tatsuya sedikit menggoda kedua alpha tersebut.

"APA,?" kompak Murasakibara dan Kagami menjawab.

"Kompak seperti biasa, dan juga Tatsuya-san iseng seperti biasa." Kouki sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Bukankan mereka berdua pasangan serasi, lagi pula umur Noah-chan dan Ikki-chan tidak terpaut jauh, Ikki-chan sudah 4tahun bukan,? Kalau Noah-chan tahun ini dia genap berusia 3tahun."

"MASIH TERLALU DINI,!" sekali lagi kompak Murasakibara dan Kagami. Jangan-jangan mereka ...

* * *

**Hari Pernikahan**

Pernikahan Murasakibara dan Himuro dihadiri oleh beberapa teman terdekat saja. Mereka memilih untuk melakukan pernikahan secara sederhana. Beberapa dari mereka, seperti yang kita kenal, pasangan Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Ryota, Shintaro dan Kazunari, dan tentunya Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian, akhirnya menikah juga." Berseri-seri seperti biasanya Ryota memberi selamat dan memeluk Tatsuya.

"Kalian ini harusnya menikah dulu baru punya anak, tidak tidak, seharusnya berkenalan dulu baru kemudian berpacaran, melamar lalu menikah baru punya anak." Lupa memberi selamat malah ceramah panjang lebar, Aomine Deiki langsung di seret oleh istri karena dianggap mengganggu.

"Oi, Ryota apa yang kau lakukan." Sambil protes tapi menurut juga.

"Mou, Daikicchi, jika kau lanjutkan ceramahmu, bisa-bisa yang lain tidak akan sempat mengucapkan selamat pada mereka."

"Hm, baiklah."

Setelah selesai bersalaman dengan tamu undangan, pasangan pengantin duduk bersama teman-teman GoM. Tengah asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Tatsuya bertanya pada Atsushi.

"Atsushi, Taiga belum datang juga." Memperhatikan sekeliling sambil mencari sosok yang dimaksud.

Akashi dan Kuroko langsung terdiam.

"Tatsu-chin."

"Ah, maafkan aku, bukan maksudku untuk..." Tatsuya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat suasana jadi canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Himuro, etto Murasakibara-san." Menyadari Tatsuya merasa tidak enak, Kuroko langsung angkat bicara.

Saat suasana terlanjur canggung dan tidak nyaman, mendadak muncul keramaian disekitar area masuk.

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber keramaian. Pasangan Kagami akhirnya muncul. Nampak serasi sekali, sang alpha menggunakan jas hitam terlihat elegan sedangan sang omega menggunakan yukata dengan haori senada dengan jas hitam sang alpha. Si kecil pun menggunakan kemeja putih dengan lengan ditekuk ¾, celana pendek dengan suspender terlihat sangat cocok untuknya.

Saat melihat anak dari Kouki yang digendong oleh Kagami, semua bisa langsung menebak siapa ayah kandung dari bocah menggemaskan itu. Mereka langsung membaur dengan pasangan pengantin dan para tamu undangan. Tidak ada satupun yang memberikan komentar mengenai pernikahan Kagami ataupun putra Kagami. Begitu acara resepsi selesai dan para tamu undangan sudah berpamitan, hanya tinggal keluarga dan GoM yang masih tinggal, barulah Akashi mendekati Kouki dan bertanya "Sudah lama sekali Kouki, bisa kita bicara sebentar,?" Kouki yang menggendong Seiki langsung menurunkan putra kecilnya "Ikki-chan, bagaimana kalau kau menemani Noah-chan dulu,?"

"Baik, Okaa-sama." Seiki mengangguk dengan mantap di hadapan ibunya, namun ketika berpamitan dengan Akashi, apa yang diucapkan anak itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "permisi, Otou-sama." Seiki langsung berlari mencari keberdaan Noah-chan-nya.

Dari jauh Kagami memperhatikan Kouki yang sedang berbicara berdua dengan Akashi.

"Kagami-kun, sama seperti Akashi-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Miss-direction Kuroko mengejutkan seperti biasa.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba itu, jika aku punya penyakit jantung maka aku akan langsung mati seketika."

"Ara, Seiki-chan, sedang mencari Noah-chan,? Tatsuya menghampiri Seiki yang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Un, Okaa-san tahu noah di mana,?" tanpa ragu Seiki memanggil Tatsuya dengan sebutan Okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, ne, lalu dad-dad dan Okaa-sama ada di mana sampai membiarkan Seiki-chan sendirian mencari Noah-chan,?" sambil menggandeng Seiki dan berjalan menghampiri suami dan teman-temannya.

"Pembicaraan orang dewasa,!" lagi-lagi bocah menggemaskan ini berlagak seperti orang dewasa.

"Hm," seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud Seiki,"Kalau begitu, Seiki-chan menginap saja, bagaimana,? Sepertinya Noah-chan akan sangat senang."

Melihat ekspresi berseri-seri di wajah Seiki, sepertinya Tatsuya mengerti jawaban apa yang akan diberikan.

"Kalian semua, bagaimana jika melanjutkan after-party di rumah kami,?"

"Eeeeehhh, Tat-chin, bukankah malam ini harusnya jadi bulan madu kita,?" Murasakibara yang baru saja akan merajuk, tiba-tiba langsung mengiyakan ajakan istri untuk mengadakan after-party di rumah mereka. Meskipun childish, Murasakibara turut memahami situasi saat ini. "Ikki-chin juga menginap kan,?"

"Iya, Otou-san."

"Kau ini masih sangat kecil, dan aku juga belum mengijinkanmu untuk menihkahi Noah-chin."

"Baik, Otou-san." Dilihat darimanapun gen absolut Akashi cukup kuat rupanya.

"Tatsuya-san, apakah tidak apa-apa,?" Takao sepertinya masih tidak enak hati dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

"Berikan mereka waktu. Walau bagaimanapun mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Tatsuya hanya tersenyum setelah memberikan jawaban kepada Takao.

* * *

**Akashi-Furihata's case**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, yang aku ingat adalah kau tiba-tiba menghilang, tiba-tiba muncul berita pernikahanmu, tiba-tiba hari ini kau menjadi salah satu tamu undangan di pernikahan temanku, muncul di hadapanku dengan suami dan anak yang kebetulan anak itu sangat mirip denganku. Setidaknya bisakah kau berikan penjelasan padaku yang bisa diterima dengan akal sehatku." Akashi seperti kehilangan kendali, memijit keningnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja gagal mendapatkan kontrak kerja.

'Sepertinya benar kata Tanya-nee, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang'

Kouki menghela nafas panjang, baru akhirnya menjawab

"Sebenarnya hari itu adalah hari dimana aku baru saja mengetahui jika aku sedang hamil. Setelah memberitahu Taiga-nii, aku ingin langsung memberitahumu, tapi saat aku dan Taiga-nii mencarimu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kalian.." suara Kouki mulai bergetar, menahan tangisan yang sudah siap untuk meledak.

"Mungkinkah yang kau maksud saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko di atap,?"

Kouki hanya terdiam, mulai menunduk dan berusaha keras agar airmatanya tidak meleleh.

"Sudah ku duga."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-san,?" Kouki yang merasa kebingungan dengan respon Akashi langsung mendongak, memandang ekspresi Akashi, mencari kebenaran di dalam Akashi.

"Kau menghilang dari hidupku tepat setelah aku berbicara dengan Kuroko, seharusnya waktu itu aku mengajakmu"

"Heh,?" Semakin mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, Kouki malah semakin bingung. Akhirnya Akashi menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, benar kata nee-chan," Kouki merasa seperti kehilangan tulang-tulangnya. Jika tidak ditangkap oleh Akashi, maka Kouki sudah mencium tanah.

"Memang apa yang kakakmu katakan, hm?" Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya dari Kouki walau hanya satu detik saja.

"Kata nee-chan yang lakukan selama ini adalah hal paling konyol untuk membuang-buang waktu, Akashi-san ma..."

Cup

Akashi memotong ucapan Kouki dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman singkat yang memberitahukan Kouki betapa dia merindukannya, betapa dia gila tanpanya.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau marah padaku, Kouki. Sehingga aku bisa meminta maaf dan menahanmu untuk tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu meminta maaf padaku karena semua ini salahku yang tidak kompeten sebagai seorang pria sebagai seorang alpha. Sikapku yang sangat tidak mampu melindungi kekasihnya, omeganya. Aku harap kau memaafkanku Kouki, maafkan kelalaianku dalam menjagamu dan melindungimu. Kouki, aku tahu ini sangat berlebihan tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi,?" Akashi memejamkan mata, dia benar-binar tidak siap jika Kouki akan menolaknya.

"Setelah semua yang aku lakukan, kau masih meninginkanku,? Bukankah selama ini aku hanya,.." Kouki merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Sssshhh, Kouki, kali ini kita berdua sama-sama bersalah, bagaimana,?" Pandangan mata yang lembut, penuh cinta, penuh kerinduan, sama sekali tidak ada kebencian.

"Terimakasih, Seijurou-san." Kouki akhirnya membalas pelukan Seijurou dengan sangat erat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kouki, kapan kau akan mengurus perceraianmu,?"

Kouki hanya sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Seijurou.

* * *

**Kagami-Kuroko's case**

Kagami masih mengawasi Kouki tapi dia membiakan Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kagami-kun, 3 tahun lalu..." baru saja Kuroko membuka percakapan, Kagami langsung memotongnya.

"Kau akan bilang padaku bahwa saat kau sedang mengobrol di atap gedung dengan Akashi adalah pembicaraan terakhir yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi dan sudah menemukan cinta barunya sehingga tidak akan dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh,?"

"Itulah kenyataannya," wajah datar tanpa ekspresi Kuroko, bola mata bulat kuroko memandang lurus kedua bola mata Kagami dengan sangat serius. Sorot mata yang jujur tanpa kebohongan.

"Tunggu dulu, lalu kenapa dia mengusap kepalamu sambil tersenyum, lalu kau tersipu malu,? Apa kau juga berpikir aku buta,?"

"Saat itu aku sedang memegang ponsel, screen wallpaper ponselku adalah foto berdua kita saat kau terakhir kali mengajakku berkencan dan Akashi-kun melihatnya."

"Jadi aku orang bodoh yang buta,?" Kagami sungguh terkejut dengan kenyataan dibalik kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Jadi semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman bodoh yang selama ini dia simpan bersama Kouki.

"Un, kau memang bodoh dan buta, tapi aku lebih bodoh dan lebih buta darimu, karena hingga saat ini aku masih mencintaimu, Kagami-kun." Kali ini kuroko menunjukkan sedikit ekspesi lega dengan sedikit senyuman sebagai bumbu dari paras manisnya.

Kagami langsung berdiri dan seketika dogeza di hadapan Kuroko.

"Kuroko maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Semua ini karena kebodohanku yang langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mencaritahu kebenarannya."

"Kagami-kun hentikan." Tubuh mungil Kuroko berusaha dangan sangat keras untuk membuat Kagami berdiri. "Ini sungguh memalukan kau tahu."

"Tapi aku harus minta maaf padamu, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku. Karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa Kagami-kun mengambil keputusan seperti itu."

Grep

Kagami memeluk Kuroko.

Hangat

Kuroko membalas pelukan Kagami.

"Sepertinya aku mencintaimu lebih dari dugaanku, Tetsuya."

"Un" Kuroko hanya mengencangkan pelukkannya dengan air mata yang sudah membanjir.

* * *

**Kediaman Kagami**

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini."

Akashi, Kuroko, Taiga dan Kouki. Mereka berempat duduk seiza di hadapan Tanya.

"Maa, maa, Tantan maafkan saja mereka." Kiku hanya memperhatikan sambil mengelus kepala Seiki yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Meghela nafas sangat panjang, Tanya pun membuka kembali percakapan mereka.

"Ini, surat perceraian kalian, semua sudah beres, hak asuh anak akan diberikan pada Kouki, tapi Taiga juga masih memiliki hak sebagai orang tua angkat." Sembari menjelaskan Tanya menyodorkan berkas perceraian mereka.

"Tanya, ini sungguhan,?" Taiga langsung berdiri dan memeluk Tanya. "terimakasih banyak Tanya."

"Kau ini sungguh tidak sopan, berhentilah meremehkanku, dengan begini aku bisa pensiun dengan tenang."

Taiga langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Tanya karena mendengar kalimat yang baru saja kakakknya lontarkan.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke Amerika,?"

"Kau pikir di dunia ini ada yang namanya geratis,?"

"Araa, araa."

Seijurou dan Kouki saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

* * *

**Rooftop Gedung H Universitas Teiko**

Kouki berbalik memandang Taiga dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Bagaimana ini Taiga-nii."

Taiga langsung memeluk Kouki dan mengusap kepalaya.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan dan pindah ke Amerika, aku akan mengurus segala keperluannya."

* * *

**OWARI**

**Panda kasih saran sama kritik yang banyak yaa temen-temen =]**


End file.
